Dark Horse Comics
Dark Horse Comics is one of the largest "independent" American comic book publishers, behind dominant publishers Marvel Comics and DC Comics. Mike Richardson, the owner of several comic book shops in the Portland, Oregon metropolitan area, began to publish in 1986 with an anthology series called Dark Horse Presents, investing profits from his stores into Dark Horse Comics. The publisher is based in Milwaukie, Oregon. Overview Dark Horse publishes many licensed comics, including comics based on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Aliens. Dark Horse also publishes creator-owned comics such as Mike Mignola's Hellboy, Stan Sakai's Usagi Yojimbo, and Michael Chabon's The Escapist. Dark Horse has published several other well-known titles such as Star Wars and Frank Miller's Sin City. From 1993-1996, Dark Horse published a line of superhero comics under the Comics Greatest World imprint, which was later re-named Dark Horse Heroes. After 1996, publication in this line came to a near halt, ceasing production of any books concerning the characters with the publication of the last crossover books involving Ghost, in the early 2000's. Today, the comic arm of the company flourishes despite no longer having their own universe of superpowered characters. Dark Horse's film arm, Dark Horse Entertainment, produced films based on Dark Horse Comics, including The Mask and Hellboy. Dark Horse published novels under their DH Press imprint of their more popular comic book titles, including Aliens and Predator. Dark Horse titles Original titles *''300'' *''The American'' *''Age of Reptiles'' *''Agents of Law'' *''ArchEnemies'' *''Badger'' *''Barb Wire'' *''Battle Gods: Warriors of the Chaak'' *''Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot'' *''Billy the Kid's Old Timey Oddities'' *''The Blackburne Covenant'' *''Boris the Bear'' *''BPRD'' *''Catalyst: Agents of Change'' *''Cheval Noir'' *''Concrete'' *''Cravan'' *''Criminal Macabre'' *''Cut'' *''Damn Nation'' *''The Dark Horse Book of'' *''Dark Horse Presents'' *''The Deadlander''[http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=131574 Talking to Kevin Ferrara about The Deadlander], Newsarama, October 3, 2007 *''Dr. Giggles'' *''El Zombo Fantasma'' *''Fear Agent'' *''Freaks of the Heartland'' *''Gary Gianni's The MonsterMen]'' *''Ghost'' *''Girl Crazy'' *''Give Me Liberty'' *''The Goon'' *''Grendel'' *''Groo'' *''The Hammer, Kelley Jones' *''Hard Boiled *''Haunted Man'' *''Heartbreakers'' *''Hellboy'' *''Hero Zero]'' *''HyperSonic'' *''Kingdom of the Wicked'' *''Living With The Dead]'' *''Lords of Misrule'' *''Marshal Law'' *''The Mask'' *''Maxwell Strangewell'' *''Motorhead'' *''Milkman Murders'' *''Out of the Vortex'' *''The Perhapanauts'' *''Red Rocket 7'' *''Rex Mundi'' *''Samurai: Heaven and Earth'' *''Scarlet Traces'' *''The Secret''[http://www.silverbulletcomicbooks.com/reviews/119385532368215.htm Review of The Secret trade] *''Sin City'' *''SpyBoy'' *''The End League'' *''The Thirteenth Son'' *''The Umbrella Academy'' *''Usagi Yojimbo'' *''H.G. Wells' The War of the Worlds'' *''Will to Power'' *''X'' *''Zero Killer'' Licensed properties *''Æon Flux *''Aliens'' *''Aliens vs. Predator'' *''Army of Darkness'' *''Conan'' *''The Dirty Pair'' *''Disney's Gremlins'' *''Digimon]]'' *''Doctor Solar'' *''Emily the Strange'' *''The Escapist *''The Fog'' *''Godzilla'' *''Hard Looks'' *''Harlan Ellison's Dream Corridor *''Hellgate: London'' *''The Hire]'' *''The Incredibles'' *''Indiana Jones'' *''King Kong'' *''Little Lulu'' *''Magnus, Robot Fighter'' *''Man with the Screaming Brain'' *''Megatokyo'' - Vols. 1-3 only *''Pathfinder'' http://www.darkhorse.com/profile/profile.php?sku=14-123 *''Penny Arcade (webcomic)|Penny Arcade'' *''Planet of the Apes (comic)|Planet of the Apes'' *''Predator'' *''Red String'' *''Serenity/Firefly)'' *''Shrek'' *''Star Wars: Crimson Empire'' *''Star Wars: Crimson Empire II'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times'' *''Star Wars: Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Republic'' *''Star Wars Tales'' *''Star Wars: Legacy'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *''Superman vs. The Terminator'' *''Tarzan'' *''Terminator'' *''The Thing'' *''Vampire Hunter D'' *''Xena: Warrior Princess]]'' ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' titles *''Spike & Dru'' *''The Origin (Buffy comic)|The Origin'' *''Viva Las Buffy'' *''Slayer Interrupted'' *''A Stake to the Heart'' *''Dust Waltz'' *''Ring of Fire'' *''Remaining Sunlight'' *''Uninvited Guests'' *''The Final Cut'' *''Bad Blood'' *''Crash Test Demons'' *''Pale Reflections'' *''Angel: The Hollower'' *''Food Chain'' *''Blood of Carthage'' *''Oz'' *''Giles'' *''Jonathan'' *''Buffy''/''Angel'' crossover: Past Lives *''Out of the Woodwork'' *''Haunted'' *''False Memories'' *''Willow & Tara'' *''Autumnal'' *''Ugly Little Monsters'' *''Chaos Bleeds'' comic prequel *''Death of Buffy'' *''Reunion'' *''Note from the Underground'' *''Creatures of Habit'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Ten'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eleven'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Twelve'' *''Fray'' Manga *''3x3 Eyes'' *''Akira'' *''Appleseed'' *''Astro Boy'' *''Berserk'' *''Black Magic M-66'' *''Blade of the Immortal'' *''Blood+'' *''Bubblegum Crisis'' (aka Bubblegum Crisis: Grand Mal) *''Cannon God Exaxxion'' *''Caravan Kidd'' *''Club 9'' *''Crying Freeman'' *''Dominion: Tank Police'' *''Domu'' *''Drakuun'' *''Eden: It's an Endless World!'' *''Gantz'' *''Ghost in the Shell'' *''Gungrave *''Gunsmith Cats'' *''Gunsmith Cats BURST'' *''Hellsing'' *''Hipira'' *''Intron Depot'' *''Ju-on'' *''King of Wolves'' *''Kurosagi Corpse Delivery Service'' *''Lady Snowblood'' *''Legend of Mother Sarah'' *''Lone Wolf and Cub'' *''Lost World'' *''Mail'' *''Metropolis'' *''MPD Psycho'' *''Nextworld'' *''Ohikkoshi'' *''Oh My Goddess!'' *''Oldboy'' *''Orion'' *''Outlanders'' *''Octopus Girl'' *''One Missed Call'' *''Path of the Assassin'' *''Reiko the Zombie Shop'' *''Samurai Executioner'' *''Satsuma Gishiden'' *''School Zone'' *''Seraphic Feather'' *''Masakuzu Katsura's Shadow Lady: Sudden Death'' *''Shadow Star'' (Narutaru) *''Spirit of Wonder'' *''Katsuya Terada's The Monkey King'' *''The Ring'' *''Two Faces of Tomn *''Tapenshu'' *''Tomie (Museum of Terror)'' *''Trigun'' *''Translucent'' *''Venus Wars'' *''What's Michael?'' *''Who Fought With Heart of Darkness'' *''You're Under Arrest'' Manhwa *''Banya: The Explosive Delivery Man'' *''Bride of the Water God'' *''Chunchu: The Genocide Fiend'' *''Shaman Warrior'' *''XS Hybrid'' References *''Dark Horse Comics: The First Twenty Years'' (by Mike Richardson, Frank Miller and others, 384 pages, Dark Horse, March 2008, ISBN 1593076088) Notes External links * Dark Horse Comics - Official Site * Things From Another World - Online retailer of comics and collectibles, sister company of Dark Horse Comics Category:1986 Category:Dark Horse Database Category:Companies